


neighbors

by tsvkkis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, slow burn??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvkkis/pseuds/tsvkkis
Summary: what do you normally expect when someone new moves in next door?well, you certainly don't expect to fall in love, that's for sure.kuroo tetsurou and kenma kozume definitely didn't.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

a voice called from underneath him. "kenma! get ready to leave the house! we're going to look at a place closer to the city!"

he turned from the screen and knocked twice on the floor as confirmation. "hey, i have to leave. sorry about that," he spoke into the headset.

"it's alright kenma!! let me know when you get back!"

"see ya, shouyou." kenma left the game and turned off his computer. he reached to turn on his desk light and flinched from the intensity of the light. he's been gaming in the dark for about 10 hours, so his eyes weren't used to the light at all.

he slipped on a hoodie and changed into some jeans before going downstairs. on the way down, he was met by his cat, shizuko. she purred as she wove herself between kenma's legs.

"c'mon 'zuko, i gotta get downstairs." he picked her up and carried her downstairs with him.

"kenma, are you ready?" his mother asked.

"yeah. we can go now. are we leaving 'zuko here?"

she put her hand up to her chin and thought. "we can bring her. we'll be able to show the landlord."

"okay," he put the cat down sat down at the step by their door. "wait here 'zuko."

his mom picked the cat up and snickered, "we'll be waiting for you in the car, kenma." she ruffled his hair, and went out the door to their car.

unamused, he quickly slipped on his shoes and walked out the door, locking it as he left. ahead of him was his mom's car, which was a small, white, compact car with a large cat sticker on one of the windows.

\-------------

"kenma, did you tell your friends already?"

he glanced at his mom from the window. "yeah. they know," he mumbled.

his mom gave him an empathetic smile, "you'll see them again. just let me know when, okay?"

kenma looked at his mom and nodded, smiling a little. the calico cat at his feet pawed at kenma's shins, wishing for attention. he laughed and picked her up, setting her on his lap. "you better now, 'zuko?"

when they got to the house they wanted to look at, he noticed how much bigger it was compared to their original house.

_there must be at least 3 bedrooms in there._

"we're here!" his mom announced. the car stopped and his mom got out of the car. kenma stared at the size of the house, amazed that they're able to afford something in it's price range and without realizing, kenma had spaced out. his mom had knocked on his window for him to come out, and that snapped him back to reality.

"ah, sorry." he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car with shizuko in his hands.

"so i see you have a cat! that's perfectly acceptable, as long as you, yourself will be able to pay for any damages they cause." a housing agent stood in front of his mother describing the contract, certain conditions that needed to be met, and other adult things. kenma sat at the front steps of their future house and enjoyed his time with shizuko.

an idea to show shouyou their possible home popped into his head, so he pulled out his phone and got up to snap a picture of the house.

**kenma**

hey shouyou

look at the house we might move in to

[select to open image]

the house is big

but i like how it looks outside

let's hope we move in

when he looked up from his phone, shizuko was gone. he got up and looked around the front yard. _no cat._ panicking a bit, he looked down the sides of the houses in the alleys, and there was _no cat._ it wasn't until he heard some meowing coming from their neighbor's lawn that he found her.

"zuko what are you doing?!" he rushed to the wall splitting the lawn and tried to reach over and grab her. she was eating... cat food? kenma noticed there were bowls of cat food and water in front of this person's house.

_what the...? that's.. weird.._

"zuko! come here!" the cat's ears perked up, and she ran to her owner. "didn't you eat already? you can't go around eating things!"

"kenma! we're going to look inside now! do you wanna come?" kenma's mom called out to him.

the boy nodded his head, and carried shizuko with him into the house. "don't do that again, okay?"

"ah, i'm afraid you can't let your cat walk around in here, as we still don't know if you're willing to buy the house. i hope it's okay for you to carry them," the agent explained.

"it's okay," kenma replied. "i don't like her wandering around anyways."

“then let’s get on with it, shall we?”

\--------------

"oi, kuroo! can teru and i come over? we're bored and there's nothing to do!"

"bokuto, i havent even showered yet. you can come, but you're gonna have to wait until i'm done."

a voice yelled from the background of the call. "just shower when we get there, pussy! it's not like we havent seen you naked before!"

"what? bokuto, can't you just go to kaashi's house? he's your boyfriend, i'm sure he'll just let you in."

bokuto whined from behind the phone, "akaashi says he's busy studying and he doesn't want me to bother him!! and teru's house is being painted so we can't go there either!!"

kuroo rubbed his temples. "fine, you can come over. don't do anything that'll fuck up my room, though."

cheering came from the other side of the line, and he was thanked before they hung up. kuroo grabbed a towel and a pair of sweatpants before going into the shower. but before he could leave, he heard the sound of a car stopping near his house.

_we're not supposed to have any guests today, and mom isn't supposed to be home until late. who is it?_

the black-haired teen looked out the window and noticed a white, compact car park in front of the house next to his. the house was empty, so maybe they'll be new tenants? across from his own window was one showing an empty room in the other house.

_i hope the parents don't get that room._

he opened his phone and texted bokuto.

**kuroo**

the door's unlocked

lock it when you get in

kuroo went downstairs to unlock the door, and then went back up to take his shower.

a few minutes into his shower, the front door opened. a teen with owl like hair peeked his head in, accompanied by another with bleached hair, and piercings.

bokuto called out into the empty living area, “hello? anyone home? kuroo-san? science nerd?”

“dude, he’s probably showering. his mom is always out in the mornings. can you actually remember anything, you owl-head?” terushima laughed, teasing bokuto.

bokuto punched the pierced boy in the shoulder, “i can remember that you’re still single, piercings.”

“oh fuck off.”

the boys excused themselves and invited themselves inside. the house inside has a dark gray and red theme to it. it always felt like they were stepping into an alternate dimension when they entered kuroo’s house. it looked like a bar, but it also somehow always smelled like brownies. they went upstairs and entered kuroo’s bedroom. the walls were a dark blue color, and everything inside it complimented it. there was some clothes hanging around on his chair, but overall his room was clean.

terushima laid himself down on kuroo’s bed, while bokuto chose to sit on the floor.

"kuroo said we can't fuck up his room, teru," bokuto said.

terushima raised an eyebrow, and sat up. "why does he care?! it'll get messy anyways."

"because i said so, shitty-shima."

terushima jumped, and fell back onto kuroo's bed. "ahh... kuroo! didn't see ya there...!"

kuroo had just come out of the shower with a towel on his head, with a pair of sweatpants on, shirtless. he was leaning on his doorframe, arms crossed.

"c'mon kuroo, are you trying to show off or something? put a shirt on," bokuto joked.

kuroo smirked. "i'll show off all i want, thank you." terushima cringed, while bokuto laughed. when kuroo went to throw his towel in his clothes basket, he caught a glimpse of someone he's never seen from the corner of his eye. he paused and looked through the window to see a boy.

the boy had hair that was at about shoulder's length. his hair was clearly bleached, as his roots were showing off the top of his head. he looked like some pudding with syrup on top. he was holding a calico cat in his arms, and was looking around the room. someone else was in there, and he seemed to be agreeing with something. kuroo didn't realize he was staring until the pudding head noticed him. his eyes widened, and then he turned around to get out of the room. kuroo blinked back to reality, forgetting that his friends were present with him.

"ooh~ kuroo has a crush~~!" terushima said in a sing-song voice.

"what? no i don't!"

"don't act like we totally didn't see you stare at him. look! you're blushing!" bokuto pointed at his friend's cheeks, which were tinted red.

"i'm telling oikawa."

kuroo snapped his head at terushima, who already had his phone out. "don't tell shittykawa! he's going to make a big deal out of this!"

"you sound like iwaizumi," terushima laughed.

"shut up!"

\---------

kenma followed his mother around the house as they were shown around. shizuko kept wriggling in his arms wanting to walk around, but eventually she calmed down and cuddled up against his chest.

“upstairs are the bedrooms and the bathroom. there are three rooms upstairs, so there’ll be an empty room if it’s just for the two of you,” the agent said.

“that’s fine! we can use that for the cat,” kenma’s mom joked. the adults laughed, while kenma cringed.

they continued upstairs and entered the first bedroom on the right. it outstretched to the right, and curved a bit from where the staircase was placed. there was a window on the wall across from the door, and a closet to the left. it was definitely bigger than his previous room, but it had a window that showed right into the neighbor’s room. he wasn’t too sure how he felt about that, but he wouldn’t mind making a possible friend. however, he also kept in mind that his future “friend” could be an creep. but he didn’t want to think about that.

“so, kenma, how do you feel about this room?” his mom asked.

“why do you think i want this room?”

she ruffled his hair and smiled, “just intuition.”

“would you like to see the other rooms? it’ll give you more options,” the agent asked.

kenma nodded, “we can look at the other rooms. but, uh.. is it ok if i stay in here for a while and look around?”

they smiled, “of course. you can come join us when you’re ready.” the agent and his mom left the room, and moved onto the next room. kenma looked over to the closet and estimated how much clothes he would be able to bring. then, he looked around the room and began planning out how he would set up his room.

at the corner of his eye, he saw something through the window. some shirtless guy was staring right at him. he looked like he just got out of the shower, considering the beads of water still falling off his black hair. there were two other people, but he didn’t pay too much attention to them. for some reason, he couldn’t help but stare back. the neighbor blinked and that snapped kenma back to reality. he quickly ran out of the room and joined his mother.

_fuck. what was that?_


	2. Chapter 2

even after kuroo’s pleading not to, terushima had invited oikawa, and iwaizumi to make fun of him. akaashi had also come along because he had finally finished his homework.

"dude, i can't believe you're crushing on a total stranger," iwaizumi laughed.

"god, why did i let you guys in?" kuroo fell into the beanbag by the corner of his room, sighing.

"you love us and you know it, kuroo-chan," oikawa rested his chin in his hands, "anyways, what does this stranger look like?"

the questionee was reluctant to answer, but sadly, he had no choice. "he has shoulder length... pudding hair? his hair was bleached but his black roots were showing. he had literal cat eyes, and a cat that looks just like him. i saw him when he looked at the house next door."

terushima rolled his eyes. "i can’t believe that when he was born, god decided to let him have a ‘ _boy next door’_ plot. that's so _cliche_!"

kuroo smirked. "at least i have a chance at getting with someone, unlike _someone_ i know."

oikawa stared, still processing what kuroo just told him. "so.. you're telling me.. that you're crushing on a stranger who looks like pudding? are you okay? i thought you liked people with black hair."

"technically, he does have black hair," kuroo responded. "and you can't ask me if 'i'm okay,' because you're literally dating someone who calls you shittykawa. plus, you guys are always horny, so i bet you guys fucked before you got here."

terushima burst out laughing, and bokuto started clapping, amused at the show happening in front of him. oikawa's face flushed, while iwaizumi stayed deadpan. "shut the fuck up, kuroo! at least i have a boyfriend."

"hey! that calls me out too, you bitch!" terushima threw a pillow at oikawa, hitting him in the face.

kuroo got up from his beanbag and opened his mouth to talk, "oi, i told you not to m-"

before kuroo finished his sentence, terushima threw another pillow, but this time, it was at kuroo's face. "oh, shut up already!"

"hey, let's not mess up kuroo-san's room." akaashi spoke up, trying to prevent the chaos that was about to ensue.

"it's no use, akaashi," iwaizumi said, pulling out his phone, "just let it happen."

"if you say so, iwaizumi-san.."

\-----------

hours passed, and the chaos eventually cooled down, though it was destined to happen anyways. their friend group always had something going on, whether it be in the middle of the day, or at 3 in the damn morning.

the sun was beginning to set, and kuroo's room was destroyed. bokuto was ranting to akaashi, iwaizumi and oikawa were seconds away from fucking, terushima was busy trying texting someone, and there were pillows _everywhere._

"oh my god oikawa, get a fucking room. i can feel the horny coming off of you." terushima threw another pillow at him and iwaizumi.

"i'm sorry you can't enjoy the feeling of-"

"please, for the sake of my ears, do not continue that sentence," kuroo interrupted.

oikawa stuck out his tongue, "you're just jealous!"

"man! all of you guys have a boyfriend and i'm still single," terushima whined.

"you'll get there." iwaizumi assured.

" **hey,** how about you stop making out and complaining, and help me clean up my fucking room."

" _yikes!_ what's up with you, lover boy? frustrated you can’t see your crush?" terushima leaned back onto kuroo's bed, smirking.

"shut up, teru."

\---------------

the kozume family had returned home after their tour of the new house. currently, kairi, kenma’s mother, was preparing dinner.

"say, kenma, did you like the house?" his mom was cutting some vegetables on a cutting board.

"hey, don't cut yourself."

his mother laughed, "i won't cut myself, don't worry! but, what did you think?"

 _what_ do _i think of the house..?_

kenma thought carefully, "i.. think it's nice."

"hmm? if you don't like it, we can look at a different one."

"what makes you think i don't like it?"

she stopped and turned around, facing kenma. then, she put her hand up to her chin and began to think. "hmm, you told me that shizuko went into the neighbors yard.. so i think it's because of that house next door!"

_well, you're not wrong.._

"i really like the house, seriously. i'm just worried i'll lose zuko," kenma looked away, avoiding eye-contact with his mom.

she let out a snicker, and sat down next to kenma, putting an arm around him. "i know you saw that boy up there, kenma. if you like the house, we can move in! but if you don't like the house because of _that_ , you can sleep in the extra room across from mine."

kenma's cheeks warmed slightly, thinking back on the incident. some shirtless guy nextdoor was staring at him, while his friends laughed. he'll admit it, he was hot as fuck, but that incident brings his points down a good few.

he spaced out again, and completely forgot his mom was right next to him until he heard her gasp. "do you.. like him?"

the boy's eyes widened, and he pushed himself away from his mom, "i _do not_! i don't even know who he is!"

"ahh, don't be shy kenma! if i were in your shoes i'd definitely fall for him too," she closed her eyes, smiling, probably imagining what it'd be like in that situation.

"mom, really?" kenma laughed.

"kidding, kidding! just let me know if he bothers you, and i'll talk to them next door," she kissed her son on the forehead, and ruffled his hair smiling, "now let's make dinner, shall we?"

\---------

"thank you for the food," kenma put his hands together, and got up from his seat.

"i'll wash dishes today, kenma. i'm sure you want a break after seeing that boy, right," she winked at him and laughed.

"thank you, mom," kenma said, adding a sarcastic tone. he went up the stairs, and smiled at himself. he was grateful he had such an amazing mother.

when he got to his room, he flopped down into his bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. there were missed text messages from shouyou.

**shouyou** 🍊

WOAH THAT HOUSE IS SO BIG

send me pictures when you move in!!

i want a house tour!!!

me and bakayama will miss you!!

[select to open image]

dont forget to eat your meals!!!

and eat vegetables!

and tell kozume-san i said hi!!!

kenma smiled at the phone, and clicked on the image shouyou had sent. it was a picture of him and kageyama smiling, holding up peace signs. well, shouyou smiled. he wouldn't know if what kageyama wore was a smile.

**kenma**

thank you

i'll tell her

i hope you and kage are happy

no promises that i'll eat good though

kenma turned off his phone and stared at the ceiling for a bit.

"i guess i should start packing, huh.”

\----------

after a half hour of cleaning up his room, all of kuroo’s friends chose to leave, except for terushima.

“hey, is it good if i end up staying with you for the night? i still don’t have a car, and the last bus probably left already,” terushima asked. “maan, why do you gotta live so far from the train station!”

kuroo exhaled, “i don’t see why not? i mean, you practically live here at this point.”

“hey, it’s not my fault i live alone! my mom and dad didn’t even pay attention to me, so i moved out when highschool started to learn to take care of _myself_ for once,” terushima sighed.

the black haired teen just nodded in understanding, and let him stay over for the rest of the night. he gave terushima the key to the guest room and gave him a spare blanket. “if you need something, let me know.”

“hai, hai,” terushima smiled, waving his hand away.

kuroo left his friend in his room, and then flopped down into his own bed. he rolled over from his stomach and stared at the ceiling, reflecting over what had happened that day. he couldn't get that boy out of his head, and that was dangerous.

_there’s no way i’m sleeping tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the wait!! i'm trying to keep up with moving houses and my wattpad at the same time :)  
> i may be moving like kenma, but i'm afraid i wont be having experience like he did lmao
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the chapter! i'll update it again when i have enough chapters on wattpad to do so <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time using ao3 so i apologize if any of the tagging or categories are wrong :( i cam from wattpad so i still have a wattpad mindset, but hopefully that'll change!!


End file.
